Online (e.g., network-based) applications may entail the request and retrieval of files from a remote machine to a local machine prior to executing the application. Caching is a mechanism whereby a local copy of these remote files may be kept in order to reduce network overhead and delay in file retrieval. The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) Hypertext Markup Language version 5 (HTML5) definition—which may be used to implement online applications, for example, in a web browser—has added a cache feature called AppCache. AppCache defines a cache manifest file in which HTML5 files may be designated as ‘cache’, ‘network’, and ‘fallback’. The ‘cache’ designation indicates that a file should be cached. The ‘network’ designation indicates that the file should be retrieved from the network (i.e., not cached). The ‘fallback’ designation indicates an offline alternative for a corresponding online file (e.g., for when the network is unavailable). Crowd sourcing includes soliciting contributions from a group of users, such as an online community, to solve a problem.